Newlywed
by Accasia Li
Summary: For #SasuIno4S18 #Summer. Kakashi melajang, Kakigori, Onsen, Bulan madu dan Anak!


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FOR #SASUINO4S18**

 **#SUMMER**

 **NEWLYWED**

Pffft!

Wanita pirang itu menghela napasnya panjang, mengibaskan kedua tangan miliknya pada tubuhya, musim panas tahun ini benar-benar menyiksanya, dimulai dari seabrek kegiatan 'baru' sebagai seorang istri yang harus melayani dan memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya. Dengan cekatan ia menyiapkan beberapa bingkisan untuk ia kirim pada kerabat jauh dari pihak keluarganya juga dari pihak suaminya.

"Kirim saja alas kaki atau jam tangan pada Kakashi-sensei!" suara berat suaminya akhirnya dapat menyita perhatiannya dari barang-barang dihadapannya, Ino, nama wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, kesal pada sikap tak peduli sang suami.

"Itu tidak sopan! Ibu bilang aku harus mengirim beberapa minuman, somen, nori, buah-buahan, teh atau handuk dan selimut, menurutmu mana yang dibutuhkan oleh _sensei_?"

Ino menghitung dengan jarinya, kemudian menatap suaminya yang akhirnya duduk disampingnya.

"Kirim _Ochugen_ apapun yang kau mau! Dia pasti membutuhkan semuanya, dia bahkan belum mengakhiri masa lajangnya." timpal suaminya, dengan sedikit senyuman mengejek pada keputusan sang guru yang masih melajang hingga usianya sudah menginjak angka 38 tahun itu, lagi-lagi Ino dibuat menepuk dahi pada sikap antik sang suami.

"Kau gila, sayang!" kekeh Ino, mencium pipi Sasuke singkat, "Akan ku kirimkan _Ochugen_ dan _Shochumimai_ terbaik untuk Kakashi-sensei."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sasuke merapikan beberapa surai rambut pirang milik istrinya yang menutupi wajah ayunya, "Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau tuju? Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, lagipula aku masih dalam masa cuti menikah." ujar Sasuke pada wanita yang dinikahinya satu minggu yang lalu, tepat saat musim panas dimulai. Musim yang dikenal juga dengan musim festival karena banyaknya festival yang digelar pada musim ini.

Cuti menikah?

Ino ingin sekali memeluk erat suaminya karena gemas dengan sikapnya itu, mengapa ia harus mengajukan cuti menikah? Lagipula kan dia bagian dari pemegang saham di Uchiha Corp, urusan cuti, liburan 'kan bisa dia ambil kapanpun ia mau, lagipula ada Itachi Onii-san yang siap membantu meng- _cover_ pekerjaan Sasuke-kun.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn..."

"Mengapa kita tidak berkunjung ke rumah Naruto-kun dan jidat? Ini 'kan musim panas! Saatnya orang-orang untuk memperkuat tali persaudaraan, bukankah kau dan Naruto-kun sudah seperti saudara sendiri?"

Naruto dan dirinya?

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ini masa-masa bulan madu mereka dan istrinya ini lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya menyiapkan bingkisan dan kartu ucapan, ahh dan ide gila tentang mengunjungi rumah teman sekelasnya yang berisik itu, bukan karena ia tidak ingin namun saat ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama istrinya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Lain kali saja," sahutnya, "Apa kau tidak menginginkan hal lain selain mendatangi rumah Naruto, mengirim bingkisan dan kartu ucapan? Aku bahkan belum mengajakmu untuk berbulan madu."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, terkadang sikap suami yang telah menjadi 'pacar' sejak kecilnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan, apa salahnya dengan hal yang dilakukannya? Toh, itu sudah menjadi tradisi tiap musim panas, ayah dan ibunya juga melakukannya jadi keluarga baru mereka juga harus melakukan hal itu.

Tapi...

Ngomong-ngomong soal bulan madu...

Ahh! Sasuke benar! Mereka belum sempat melakukan perjalanan bulan madu karena Sasuke dan dirinya tengah sibuk untuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan setelah acara pernikahan mereka berlangsung sebelum mengambil 'cuti' seperti yang Sasuke bicarakan.

Semburat rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi wanita itu, ahhh tentu saja mereka sudah 'melakukannya' tapi rasanya belum lengkap jika mereka tidak melakukan perjalanan bulan madu.

"Apa?" goda Sasuke ketika menyadari bahwa sang istri tengah merona, pasti istrinya itu kini tengah memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu pemilik nama gadis Yamanaka itu, namun kini telah menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai nama keluarganya itu.

"Ini...!"

"Huh?"

"Besok kita berangkat!" Sasuke lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan sang istri yang masih takjub dengan apa yang ada di tangannya.

Ino menyunggingkan senyumannya, memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh masuk ke dalam rumah, ia rasa suaminya itu akan mempersiapkan apa yang akan mereka bawa besok, ia mengamati lagi screenshot pada ponsel suaminya, reservasi online di Fuji Kawaguchiko Onsen Konansou, sudah lama sekali sejak ia m3nginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, pemandian air panas untuk ia nikmati berdua dengan Sasuke-kun, ahhh! Lagi-lagi ia malu sendiri akan apa yang ia pikirkan,

Badannya terasa panas, keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, udara di luar ruangan yang seperti ini harusnya dapat membantu mengurangi berat badannya, itu berarti ia tidak perlu untuk melakukan _workout_ , "Aku ingin _Kakigori_!" ujar wanita itu sebelum akhirnya bergegas membereskan bingkisan dan kartu ucapan yang akan ia kirim pada meja di halaman rumah mereka, sebelum akhirnya merengek manja pada Sasuke agar dibelikan _Kakigori_ oleh suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.Tamat.**

 **Summer Done. Maaf mengecewakan dan tidak dapat feel summer-nya :D. Maafkan jika banyak typo dan kegajean akut.**

Suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring, kedua pasang suami istri itu kini duduk berdampingan, menikmati sebotol bir yang mereka pegang.

"Kau ingin berapa anak, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sebanyak mungkin dan semampu yang dapat kau berikan padaku." Sasuke menyeringai jahil, memandang istrinya yang membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar, keduanya kini tengah duduk dipinggir Onsen tempat mereka menginap, menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebelum kembali pada rutinitas mereka di tempat kerja.

"Kau kira aku...aku...pabrik pembuat anak?" Ino tergagap, nyatanya suaminya itu berhasil membuat sang putri Yamanaka 'ketakutan', memang benar ia menginginkan memiliki banyak anak, akan tetapi berapapun jumlahnya selama Ino dan anak-anaknya nanti sehat itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Lalu, kau mau berapa, Ino?"

"Um...," wanita berparas rupawan itu terlihat berpikir, "Aku hanya anak tunggal, kurasa memiliki lebih dari 2 atau 3 anak itu cukup, bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

 **"DAN SEBELUM MEMILIKI MEREKA, KITA HARUS** **RAJIN** **MEMBUATNYA!"**

Pria jabrik itu berbisik pada telinga istrinya lembut, membuatnya merona kemerahan sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangan milik pria yang dicintainya itu sudah menyusup masuk pada yukata yang ia kenakan, "Kau menikmatinya, Ino-chan?"

"Ughh...Sass..." napasnya tertahan, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan sang suami pada tubuhnya.

SELANJUTNYA... TOLONG DIIMAJINASIKAN SENDIRI!

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Vale**


End file.
